


Best-Seller

by ladielazarus



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 23:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladielazarus/pseuds/ladielazarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets an offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best-Seller

“You'll never guess what happened to me today.”

 

Ginny Weasley Potter looked up from her magazine as her husband entered the room. She smiled, fondly, at his disbelieving expression.

 

“They want me to write an autobiography.” Harry shook his head miserably, sitting down next to her on the sofa. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. She brought a pale, slim hand up and smoothed it down as best as anyone ever could.

 

“Who does, love?”

 

“These people. It's a publishing company that does all kinds of historical documents for the magical community.” He shrugged. Ginny could tell that he was genuinely uncomfortable in ways that hadn't surfaced, in earnest, since the war had ended seven years ago. “The bloke came into my office and offered me an absolute ton of money in order to write it for them.”

 

“Well what are you going to do?” She knew the answer, but had to ask anyway.

 

“What the fuck is there to do?” Harry threw his arms over his head, and stood, moving toward the cabinet on the other side of the room. He reached into the cabinet, and took out a bottle of firewhiskey. Ginny smirked. He _was_ annoyed. “It would be a pretty horrible book. I didn't _do_ anything!”

 

“I'm teasing you.”

 

“I'm sorry, Gin. I know you are. I just get so annoyed at all of this shite, and I thought it was done.”

 

“I know that you don't think you did anything, but it's important that you know that some people are always going to think that you did.”

 

“Some people are going to think a lot of things. I refuse to accept credit for stuff that only worked because I'm exceptionally lucky.” He snorted, downing what remained in his glass before sitting back down on the sofa. Ginny laid her feet in his lap.

 

“Maybe that's it.” She shrugged.

 

“What is?”

 

Ginny held out her hands as though displaying something on a marquee.

 

“Sheer Dumb Luck: The Harry Potter Story.”

 

Harry burst out laughing so hard that Ginny thought that he was going to slide off of the sofa. Finally, though, he recovered enough to reach down and start rubbing her feet. She sighed blissfully.

 

“I love it,” he was still smiling. “I think that it's ingenious.”

 

“Of course it is.” Ginny nodded again. “Minerva could write the introduction. No one knows how amazing it is that you've succeeded at _anything_ more than she does.”

 

“You're probably right, Gin.” Harry grinned. “I'll owl the guy tomorrow and set it up.”

 

“I wish you would.” Ginny rested her hands on her swollen stomach. “With the baby coming, we could really use the extra money.”

 

Her husband dissolved into laughter once again.

 

 

 


End file.
